


Saturday Morning

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Hugs, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: Hug Prompt from  creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr! Prompt: Hug from behind. (My user is the same on Tumblr!)A little soft slice of life ficlet ❤
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Saturday Morning

The sizzling of the eggs and crackling bacon muffled Dean's footsteps as he came up behind her; his hands snaked around the front of her torso as he buried his face in her neck, peppering her skin with soft kisses. 

"Quit it," she said between giggles. "We have a lot of stuff we have to get done today."

"Mm," he hummed, "I know what I want to get done today..." 

Jo switched off the burners and spun around in his arms to face him. "How about..." she trailed a finger down the center of his chest, "If we get everything done today, we can do whatever you want tonight." 

He stared down at her pensively for a moment like he was willing to forego the whole thing entirely if her to-do list was too arduous. "What kinda stuff do we have to get done today, anyway?"

"Well..." She placed her hands flat against his ribs and filed through her mental checklist. "We should really tackle the bathroom tile first. That'll take the longest."

"Uh huh… as fun as that sounds… counter offer: what if we take our breakfast, go back to bed, watch some TV, do what comes naturally… then we take a nap and before you know it, it's dinnertime. We could order in, watch a movie, have some ice cream…"

She cocked her head to the side, a hint of a fond smile upon her lips. "So, basically, just stay in bed and eat all day."

"That's the plan, yeah."

Jo rose to her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Keep dreamin, buddy." She pat him twice on the chest with a grin, then released herself from his arms to grab plates from the cabinet. 


End file.
